darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-04-11 - Kalira
:::2009-04-11 - Kalira & the Pussycats::: Gionarro enters, though perhaps it is more that Gionarro is nowhere to be seen, and Hawk enters. Wearing his formal suit and silhouette mask, he strides through the doors and looks around, smiling broadly to see Kalira and Lysette dressed to the nines for the occasion. A quick trip to the bar procures a number of flutes of freezewine, and thus equipped he makes his way to the booth behind the ladies. James Loro sweeps into the bar with a far lighter step then last time he had visited. He looks around and sees Kalira and Lysette and waves to them smiling happily to see Kalira free. He also sees Gionarro sneaking up behind them but doesn't show a sign of it. Lysette looks over towards the approaching Kalira and Gionarro with a warm smile. "Hey you two." She greets. "Especially you, Kalira. Congratulations on freedom." She grins. "Sit down, and enjoy. The Party's for you Lady Valen." She adds. Slipping into the cantina shortly after the hawkish Gionarro is a bit of a flash of cream and copper. Probably having taken a bit of insistence on the part of her singer friend regarding clothing for the evening, Vanissa smoothes the skirt of her dress a bit. She comes to a halt a few steps in, gray eyes moving. The Guzzle’s door opens and in walks Daemon Sadi. Tonight he is not wearing his black overcoat, just a white silk shirt with the sleeves cuffed slightly below his elbows exposing his bronzed skinned forearms. His neck line and chest exposed as the top buttons are unbuttoned and he is wearing a very nice smelling cologne that is not strong and overbearing. He steps into the main area of the Guzzle and looks around to see where everyone is at. A tall figure helps make a few drinks behind the bar, but noticing as more and more arrive. "On your own mate." The voice of Jax'un towards the tender. He is dressed up as much as he can be with still being comfortable. He moves towards the group. "Greetings." He smiles offering waves around to those he knows. James Loro waves to the group of Gionarro, Vanissa, Lysette, and Kalira as he approaches them. "Hello everyone, I'm sorry I didn't realize that this was a dress occasion." He turns toward Kalira and smiles happily "It's wonderful to see you free again doctor." Kalira reaches out and hugs Lysette, spontaneously, "Thank you," she murmurs as she steps back then smiles at Hawk, "now we WILL get that rematch!" she says with a grin. She spots Loro next and waves one hand before spotting Vanissa and waves, again, downright cheerful. She's about to go get herself a drink, to further the celebration, when Daemon arrives and he also gets a cheerful wave before she sidesteps around the chair and gives Jax'un a quick hug as well. She releases him after a brief murmured remark and nods to Loro, "I'm all in favor of freedom, Admiral. I'm even more glad to not have to endure another interview by that Stuffy Marshal of yours." Marcus Tevros steps in next. Not in fancy dress though. He looks like he's been cruising about the Galaxy getting into trouble or something, as usual. Gionarro hands Lysette a flute of the freezewine, and is left holding the one intended for Kalira as she goes about greeting and hugging. He smiles warmly, a sip taken of his own flute as the weight of fear and paranoia is shredded around the room. "Welcome back, Doc." With familiar faces all around, Vanissa smiles rather brightly. A wave is given to Kalira, before she moves forward to intercept the doctor with a hug before she can go anywhere else. "Good to have ya back, Kalira!" she says, quite honest in her tone. There is a light happiness mixed with it, before she steps back. A glance is given towards Jax'un, before she calls. "Where's that rum of yours, Captain? Might be tempted to try some this evenin'." Kalira accepts the flute of freezewine and winks at Gion before she hugs Vanissa in return, "Glad to -be- back," she says with emphasis and takes a sip from the flute to toast her own remarks. Daemon quietly watches the scene and the happy aura and vibes everyone seem to be having around them tonight. Daemon can't help buy have a pleased grin creep up on his face. His golden eyes takes his the brief wave from Kalira and he offers a quick nod to her, watching her turn back mingle again with everyone...Daemon casually and slowly works his way around to an empty area at the bar... Lysette takes that newest drink. Cocktail will wait. So she holds up the flute in toast. "I look forward to seeing that event." Lysette says with a grin on her face, impish as can be. "If you're lucky it'll be another melee of some sort." A strange twinkle in her eye. James Loro winces slightly guiltily at Kalira's last sentence "I'm sorry about that Doctor Valen." He then orders a flute of freezewine to match his friends. Marcus Tevros walks over to Kalira. "Glad to have you back," he says in a low voice. Marcus Tevros nods to Kalira, but then he gets a message on his comlink and sighs. "Business," he says, turning downstairs. The Togruta embraces the doctor. "Good to see you off that planet and free Kalira, hope you stay that way now ya hear?" Jax'un chuckles as he's spoken to. "Ah, Vanissa rum on the rocks okay? It's a really smooth brand here." He moves back taking the bottle and pouring a glass for himself and one for her stepping back and offering one. "I hope it settles well with you, cheers." He offers his glass. Kalira laughs, "Ooh no. If it's going to be another melee I'm going to just watch from the stands," she retorts with a broad grin. She reaches out then and taps Loro lightly on the arm, "It wasn't your fault. You did what I asked you to do. I really am, however, considering submitting a itemized bill to the Republic for the loss of clinical hours." She's about to say something to Marcus but he disappears rather abruptly and nods at Jax'un, "Oh I fully intend too. If they want to try me, for real, they'll have a serious fight on their hands." Daemon looks to the Bartender and orders a Brandy. He waits for the drink and quietly watches the greetings and praises from his spot at the bar. His body leaned to the side of bartop with his elbow on the bar. The way he is standing, the shirt opened up just enough to reveal across his bronzed skin on the top portion of his abdomen is tatoo of black letters speeling a word in an old language. Finally his drink comes and he nods to the tender as he grasps the glass and steps toward the group, his shirt adjust back into place now and his says to those around "Well well, I hope I am not late for the celebration...hello again everyone..." Daemon smiles warmly and offer a wink to Kalira... Vanissa laughs a little, accepting the glass from the Togruta. She holds it up to eye level, tilting her at very nearly a vertical angle as she pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Thanks, Captain," she says, grinning, "I hope it settles well too, otherwise I'll probably be under the table after the first glass." She winks, righting her head again, before she tilts back a small sip. She winches a bit, but swallows. "Not too bad..." She taps her glass lightly against Jax'un's, before looking toward the others. "Under the table is probably better than On the table," Kalira murmurs to Vanissa with a chuckle. She catches the wink aimed at her from Daemon and returns the wink with a smile of her own. "You know, it occurs to me that as much as I really really really.. really hate Coruscant, you all braved it to come visit me there. I can't thank you enough," she says in a somber voice as she glances from face to face. "I'm honestly glad I didn't end up in carbonite!" Marcus Tevros comes back in, and speaks up just a touch. "File a lawsuit. You really want to make the case you're a foreign national now, not a prisoner of war. Prisoners of war don't walk. They ... escape. Daemon pauses and looks to Kalira as she speaks. He shakes his and simply asks "You turned yourself in to achieve something...something you had to do...do you feel you achieved it now?" "I don't think you like it, my friend." The captain chuckles towards the piano player as she tries it clinking the glasses. Jax'un side glances towards the doctor. "I will remember that next time you ask me to watch you taken without a fight." He laughs a bit. "Of course we did we'd have broken you out if we had to." Gionarro grins at Lysette, his glass ringing off hers at her toast. "I can always hope. I wouldn't want my swordsmanship to get rusty from lack of use." He listens to Kalira with a somewhat sad look on his face, but lifts his glass to her at her thanks. Lysette laughs at Kalira and and says, "Well, mmm, I'd guess it won't be since, mmm, it wouldn't be as entertaining if they did the same thing twice. Yes?" She asks, her eyebrow raised as she takes a sip of her drink. Then she nods along with what Marcus says. "That sounds like a very good idea." "We need to file a lawsuit, I whole heartedly agree. Wrongful charges, unlawful imprisonment, public defamation of character.. spurious charges .. something," Kalira says with a nod to Marcus. She turns then and nods, "Yes.. and no. Yes because not running from the charges proved, at least to MY way of thinking, that I'm not a coward. I also feel that it cleared my name," which clearly is something very important from the way she says that. She grins briefly at Jax'un, "If I get dragged in.. I'll gladly accept a prison break! And if this was the 'nice' version," she says with a nod to Lysette, "I don't want to see the Not-nice version," and shudders faintly. James Loro listens to Kalira then pales as she mentions the possibility of carbon freezing. "I never would have let that happen Kalira." Still not old enough to give up childish behaviors, Vanissa sticks her tongue out at Jax'un. Almost as a counter, she takes another sip, smirking. "S'alright," she says, before Kalira's words draw a small laugh from her. "What, you've table-danced before, Kalira?" The question is light, and she offers a wink before sliding onto a stool. The heel of one boot balanced on the bottom rung as she takes another sip of her drink. Daemon takes a few sips of his drink bringing the liquid in the glass to half as he listens to the others. He looks away from the group toward the door and stares at the entrance for a moment. Finally, Daemon quietly shifts over and leans to the bartop placing the drink on it, he looks back over the faces of the happy group with a calm expression and then watches Kalira for a sec as she speaks to one of the others, her head is turns away from him. He turns his head and body and then quietly steps across the main area to the exit and disappears out the door... Marcus Tevros makes a small gesture, and rises, stepping back and forth, as if trying to deal with a thought. Gionarro sips at his freezewine, glancing at Lysette in her little black dress. "Tis a shame that there's no music, it would be a lovely night for dancing." A swirl of wine around the glass and another sip finishes it, a shiver visible down his back as the concoction lives up to its name. Jax'un returns the tongue poking out back at Vanissa not really caring how old he is after all. He takes a drink of his own rum. "Well glad you like it than." The captain nearly chokes at Vanissa's words to the doctor as he manages to swallow in time. "Good to know your senator buddy will be my first shot." He looks grimly. "Only for your sake he didn't get it that night." "That Senator isn't exactly my buddy," Kalira replies with a quiet chuckle and a slow shake of her head. "We just speak the same language. I'm glad you didn't shoot him, though. I'd have had to patch him up if you did. and on dog world, you never know what their medical supplies are going to be like." Lysette laughs a bit before she says, "Well, mmm, usually if there's music that means I'm the cause." She says somewhat impishly as she finishes the wine and goes back to her cocktail. "Though, mmm, I suppose I dance when I sing, sorta." Gray eyes peer over black rims at Gionarro for a moment, and Vanissa smirks. "Music? Sounds like a fantastic idea, Gion," she says, pushing her glasses atop her head. "This place is quiet, anyways, a bit unnervin'." She slides off her stool then, disappearing a moment around the bar and into the back. It takes a minute or two, but whatever sound system, ancient or otherwise, is wired into the cantina begins to pick up. A mix of music begins to filter it, giving the proper atmosphere of a night for fun and friends than a quiet sit around and talk about politics. "INDEED! THE NEXT TIME I SEE SISSY VANIXIAN BELLAMY, HE SHALL BE ASHPHYXIATED WITHIN EL BEACHERS ARMPIT OF JUDGEMENT! I SHALL MAKE SURE THEY GROW MANY MANY STINKY HAIRS FOR HIM TO SNIFF FIRST!" Roars Beacher. as he enters the bar, as ever bare chested and clad in his wrestling mask. The Gamorrean takes talk of violence for the cause of judgement very seriously, and the fact that he is clearly drinking some kind of sinister pigman home brew is clearly not helping matters. James Loro blushes a bright red at Vanissa's question to Kalira then glances toward Marcus. "Are you ok Marcus?" he asks before taking a sip of his freezewine and shivering slightly along with Gionarro. Marcus Tevros turns back toward James Loro. "I'm ... all right," he says finally. "Yeah, just fine." He steps up to the bar. "Some more brandy." Kalira blinks, somewhat belatedly, then laughs at Vanissa's question. "Me? I have absolutely no talent what so ever for dancing," she says blithely and sips from her glass again. She turns as she hears the unmistakable bellow of Beacher as he arrives then glances at Loro just as he turns red, and gives him a somewhat perplexed look for a moment. Jax'un takes a drink and shrugs back to the doctors words. "Ah, well we'll see the next time we meet his attitude better had change, otherwise he'll find himself unfixable.." but after this he decides to drop the issue after all it's over for now. "Anyways this is a happy evening sorry thats for another day." As she returns from sweet-talking someone in the back into kicking up the music, Vanissa quirks copper brows at Kalira. She scoops up her glass of rum, giving Kalira a quick look over as she takes a sip. "Everybody dances, Miss Valen," she offers, smirking a little, "You got hips, don't ya? Never said ya had to be talented and all at it." The arrival of Beacher has her turning, and she raises her glass in greetings to him. Lysette covers her mouth and giggles. "I'm the one that's got the dancing..." And then there was Beacher. And Lysette? Well, she's drunk enough she can't even hold back from almost doubling over in laughter at what the Gammorrean says. Walking into the Guzzler, the man most who know, know as Dirk pauses near the entrance to glance around. Sliding to the side of the door as he leans back a bit to survey the location, the shenanigans and the goings on. Gionarro reaches out to rescue Lysette's glass as she doubles over laughing at Beacher, saving at least her shoes and his slacks a dousing in whatever cocktail she'd decided to imbibe this evening. Offering a wave to Beacher at his arrival, he ensures Lysette is breathing before heading over to the bar to retrieve another round, courtesy the house. Kalira chokes a bit on her drink, turns a red that almost matches her dress, "I do, yes," she confirms. Even the tips of her ears turn pink at this point, "But it's not something I'd be comfortable doing," she adds hastily. Beacher seems perplexed that people would find his most solemn of vows funny. His lips pursed in thought as he slogs back another cup of this beer (part fungus, part beer, part additional infusions of alcohol!) his small eyes watching the crowd as he hums in ruckus harmony with the music. "Hips, yes yes!" Seizing on Vanissa's talk of such. "We must make Dr. Valen eat, so that she have good hips for making of little humie piglets! This is true!" Marcus Tevros seems to get an odd expression, as if whatever he's been thinking about ... he decides to put it aside for now. "I'll dance," he offers. "Shall we, Nis?" Natalia strides into the bar and while she walks with grace it is perhaps with at least a little bit of trepidation, no robes to cover her to the ankle, no sleeves. The ponytail is higher on her head and there is even a sheen of gloss on her lips, eyes bright and trailing over the gathering, smile bright as well, a hand lifting in greeting. Lysette continues to laugh over this, and then catches her breath before she finally just stands up. "MMM, well, someone has to dance on a table at a party!" She slurs out in a drunken haze. She's been drinking like a fish today. And the giddiness is definitely getting to her and suddenly... she is up on the table and starting to sway to the music, arms moving up above her head and hips swaying back and forth in a counter direction to her arms. James Loro looks to Kalira and decides to explain his reaction to Kalira "I've never seen a table dance but I've heard of them by reputation enough to be embarrassed by the thought of a friend doing such a thing.” He then hears Beacher's plans for Kalira and why he has those plans and turns an even brighter shade of red. Then Lysette starts dancing and he is now the shade of a starship's emergency lights. Laughing a little, Vanissa kicks back the rest of her drink. The glass is set on the bartop, and she rests an elbow on her knee, and then her chin in her hands. "Ah, so you do dance!" she says, smiling a bit, "And the latter I don' believe, just gotta have the right people, friends ya don't mind embarassin' yourself around." She snorts a bit in more laughter at Beacher's words, leaning back against the bar. As the next song picks up, and Lysette begins to sway...well, it may be /very/ possible that one glass of rum has made Vanissa a bit brave. She stands suddenly, holding out a hand towards Kalira. "You remind me of the babe," a pause, and a wink, "Babe with the power." The song starts to build up, a mix of techno beats and something else rather catchy and toe tapping. Vanissa spins a little, before pushing herself up to perch on the bar, and raising her voice. Her singing in by no means practiced or refined, but she sings from the heart, if nothing else: "I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry! What could I do?” "My baby's love had gone, and left my baby BLUE...nobody KNEW!" Marcus Tevros jumps up on a nearby table, and does an odd dance involving kicking out his legs rhythmically. "The babe with the power!" he chants in synch with Vanissa's singing. And Lysette joins right in! Not a formal show... though no doubt everyone is getting a show. At least she's keeping her dress on! Otherwise there would be a show of quite another sort. And at least the skirt is long enough there's no extra view despite her being on the table. And she even goes far enough to undo her hair and let it fall as she swishes her head from side to side. Kalira isn't sure if she could possibly turn any redder, but darn if she doesn't manage to do so after Beacher makes his remarks. She takes a hasty sip from the flute she's holding, nearly chokes again and sets it down just as hastily. She spots Natalia's arrival and angles through the crowd towards her fellow doctor and friend, "Natalia!" she calls out as she draws near and without warning hugs Natalia! She's actually laughing quietly, not quite giggling but close to it, as Vanissa and Marcus and Lysette start to sing. "Ah, so you know old Gamorrean folk dance Boy Tevros! Come, he has challenged us! Up on to the tables!" Without the slightest flinch and probably bending a few rules of physics he vaults onto the bar with Gionarro and Jax'un, crouching low and delivering his own series of kicks, swigging his beer. "Oi Oi Oi Oi! Hey Hey Hey Hey Hey!" Gionarro smiles softly at the dancing Lysette, working his way around the room and replacing drinks in the hands of the blushing multitude. "Sokay Doc, I think you managed more refined dancing rather well at the party. No fear here, and they can feel it too. It's a suitable reason to celebrate, even if it does cause a blush or three." James Loro maintains his current shade of red while silently thanking whatever deity is around that Lysette wasn't drunk enough to fall or something. Then he hears Vanissa singing and the words blue and love flip a switch in his mind which causes him to begin glowing purple in embarrassment. Natalia looks around at everyone a little oddly then she grins, and embraces Kalira, though she looks a little surprised. "Hello there..err..everyone.." and she looks around again. She grins some at the singing and dancing then tilts her head, "Whose birthday?" she asks. Marcus Tevros makes his dance more energetic, and now he kind of overrides Vanissa's singing with a chant. Doc! Doc! Doc Kalira ... ra ... ra ... ra! "Babe with the power," Vanissa says, echoing her brother with a grin. Eyes remain locked on Kalira as she moves a bit in place with the music. "What power? The power of voodoo." Her voice is quiet, before she shifts, sliding her boots up and under her before she rises to stand on the bar with Beacher. "Noooobody knew...WHAT kind of magic spell to use???" A look of confusion there, a shrugs as she makes a sad face and shakes her head at the doctor. "Slime and snails," she points to James, snaps her fingers and giving a little shake of her shoulders. Another spin, a point to Marcus, "Or puppy dog tails.” "Thunder or lightning..." A hand brought to her lips as she blows a kiss towards Dirk. "Then baby said...." her voice drops, and she raises her hands in question to everyone. Kali-ra ra ra! Marcus' chant suggests ... Lysette starts doing a go-go dance, for all intents and purposes, arms doing the circular thing at the elbows, even adding in some shimmies and such once in a while... There's an impression she's done dances like this before, probably sober. And she's laughing the whole time. And then she joins in the chant as well. Jax'un finishes off his own drink apparently not drunk enough just yet to sing along. The captain shakes his head looking about the cantina probably thinking 'my friends' or something of the sort. He goes refilling his glass with water and takes another drink happily. "Um.. well.. it's sort of a celebration of my not being in prison anymore," Kalira says in quiet voice to Natalia then lets out a sort of helpless laugh, wiping at her eyes before she turning to look from the ladies to the guys and back. "Oh stars and thunder.." she breathes, laughing again before she heads for where Lysette and Vanissa are and manages to climb up onto the bar beside them and NOT fall on her arse in the attempt and waves cheerfully to the crowded room. James Loro maintains his shade of bright purple though he manages to mutter "Mentioning Love and Blue in one sentence, that's just playing dirty." Kali-ra ra ra! Kali-ra ra ra! Kali- ra ra ra! The chant is getting out of control, and Marcus seems determined to keep up with Beacher in his Gamorrean folk dance, or whatever it is. Beacher continues his testosterone and beer poisoned dancing, coming beside Kalira and laughing joyously. "Let it be known, on this day of her freedom from oppressive Republic pigdogs, that El Beacher promise half of Gamor's income for a year to any who lucky enough to have her as his sow!" After all, Gamor is a matriarchal society, and in the absence of a sufficiently large Veteran to be her champion, Beacher steps into the role. Ever lower does he sink as he kicks out, calling out in traditional Gamorrean call and response. Gionarro returns to the bar, a broad smile on his face as he looks up at the dancing groups, "Table wasn't exactly my intent when I suggested this, but I have to say, you're making me think that perhaps I should have suggested it." He fills up a glass of whiskey, sitting back to look up at the skillful gyrations of Lys. "And, oh, baby said...Miss Kalira, dance magic," Vanissa continues, raising her voice above the music to be heard. As the doctor climbs up on the bar, she laughs, and manages a little spinning hipshake near the woman as an invite to dance. She then turns, striding across the bartop as the Gamorrean moves. "Dance magic, dance; dance magic, DANCE! Jump magic jump, ooooohh, put that spell on me!" She stops and starts to dance, launching a wink to Lysette. The singer by far holds the best movements, but still, Vanissa brings her arms above her head and she moves with the music, bringing them lower before she moves to stride back towards Kalira and Beacher, motioning to Jax’un and Natalia to join them. Lysette... is getting into this... and now her hands go to cup her own breasts and seemingly massage them, or something... her days as a dancer in a hutt strip club, well, it's obvious where these moves came from and what their intent are. And as Vanissa winks to her, Lysette, extends a hand in a come-hither sort of motion, and then does a mock lasso to rope the other girl and start 'reeling' her over. Natalia nods to Kalira and smiles then watches her climb up on the bar and she grins, poor bar.. are they wearing heels? She steps back and finds a seat, waving a hand and shaking her head, "Oh no.. my dress is far too short you see..." suddenly she's thankful for the hemline of this one. "You guys.. are doing great..clearly I need a drink.." And she looks around. Kalira would absolutely positively normally deny having any ability to dance. Flat out deny it. So Beacher's offer to the room at large stuns her into immobility for a moment, her face turning bright red again as he declares himself her Champion and continues to call out and dance in traditional Gamorrean style. She glances sort of helplessly around, laughs again then in no way tries to mimic what the other ladies are doing she does sort of dance but it's not as fluid or elegant, but manages not to fall off - somehow. Marcus Tevros keeps up his dancing, but even as he dances, occasionally a worried look steals over his face. But the chant gets louder and louder. Till all the bar is rocking with it, in unison. Kali-ra ra ra! Jax'un finishes off his water still looking around. He spots the motion from Vanissa and shakes his head unsure still but why not can’t beat'em join'em. The captain removes a couple bar stools and begins dancing a little mostly steps to the side and front and back his lekku swinging as he does so. He adds a couple of empty bottles tossing them up on every word of "jump" and catching them A drink is snagged and Natalia sits back, one foot whirling around in time with the song and dance routine being performed by Kalira and the Pussycats. She grins and sips her blue drink, resting her other hand in her lap, smoothing the skirt of her dress. As he passes the threshold, Tyy pushes his goggles up his brow, only to see the Guzzle swaying under a sort of Saturday night fever. Tyy pulls his goggles back over his eyes most rigidly. He shuffles uneasily through the patrons, heading for the bar. Gionarro spies the Twi'lek and cheers, a drink lifted in toast to him, "Tyy! Welcome, join in our celebration of freedom!" Not that Gion's dancing, he's quite nicely entranced by the gyrations of Lysette, currently resisting the urge to toss her over his shoulder and carry her off. Currently... Vanissa continues to move, kind of bringing herself back to back with Kalira as she dances, if she can. She laughs a little, eyes a bit wide at the antics of some of the boys, including the Gamorrean. She gives the doctor a grin over her shoulder, before a wave to Natalia. Another sort of rather nifty hipshake, and the petite girl and moving down the bar again. "Ohhh, you remind of the babe…what babe??" She pauses, as the crowd responds with a shout of: "KALIRA!" "Babe with the power! But…what kind of magic spell to USE?" Her voice echoes the chorus again, rising and falling with her movements and a sweet smile here or there. "…Thunder or lightning, /something/ frightening!" The come hither motion from Lysette earns a curious peer over the glasses, and reaches for the hands of whoever is nearest that section of the bar to help her down. She hops down, keeping her balance in the two inch heels, before stepping onto a chair and up onto the table with the singer. "My baaaaby’s fun had gone, and left my baby bluuuue! What could I do?" Tyy waves back at Gionarro, offering a confused smile. He ably avoids a hand obliviously flung at his face by a raving Bith- shortsighted, aren't they- to finally end safe and sound at the stool next to Gionarro. "Ch-cheers.", he says over the music, before ordering a drink. First, when the words 'spell' are spoken of, Lysette seems to be doing a mock magic using gesture with her fingers towards Kalira, and then towards Vanissa. Then, Lysette reaches out to touch Vanissa along the hips and run her hands up and down the other woman's waist before she leans in and plants a rather obviously passionate kiss on her lips - or at least a good act of being such. And she laughs afterwards, though with the mirth she manages and 'oops, did I do that?' sort of coquettish look as she looks out towards the crowd. Marcus Tevros jumps from the table he's on to the bar and comes sashaying down the bar toward Lysette. "Dance! Dance! Dance! He shouts to the crowd. "The babe with the power! Kali- ra ra ra! By which point he's dancing right next to Lysette. Dirk, who has been watching the entire fiasco pulls the cigar from his lips and blows out a cloud of smoke. Observing the complete chaotic scene the man cannot resist the urge to shake his head and comment. "Sweet Sith-titty this has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." Glancing towards his side, he comments towards a random nearby person. "And I've seen some bizarre stuff." Kalira shakes her head at Lysette and Vanissa, laughing at Marcus as well and runs one hand through her hair - briefly wishing she'd had a lot more to drink than just a few ounces of freezewine. There's something a little spot-light-like about being up on this table all by herself and she's clearly trying to come up with a good way to 'dismount' the table without falling down in the process. Doc fall down, go boom, would be bad. Unfortunately, the young Tevros is far more spry and agile than the Gamorrean, who is experienced in dancing and fighting but clearly closer to being over the hill than climbing it. Instead, He performs a sort of linedance, stomping across the bar and daring the wookiee to interfere with his merriment. His lack of reaction to the female actions is obvious...as a masked wrestler, he was sometimes forced to compete in the mainstream Hutt Wrestling League, which used all manner of such stunts to gain publicity. As it is all in fun, he allows this show of things, but the old pig promises himself to find them good, stable homes to rule over. He is, after all, old enough to be their grandfather! "Yes, make much party, drink much, dance much, maybe fight much! Yes yes! Good feelings and strong drink all around!" Gionarro gapes up at Lysette and Vanissa's kiss, seeming just as convincing from his angle seated at the table and looking up. "Rof! Whatever was in the cocktail and the rum, order some more of it. Seems to have some interesting effects on the ladies." He calls out. Being served a whole bottle of his usual Gizer ale by a Guzzle staffer he never met before, Tyy turns to face the whole party scene. He raises his glass to Kalira, since she seems to be the Prom Queen tonight. He drains it dry. Jax'un glances back shaking his head perhaps catching something in the doctors look. He moves over towards her and offers a hand to help her down from the table. "Miss Valen." he bows his head respectfully not really drunk himself. An entertainer and a performer through and through, though the piano is truly where her skill rests. Still, as Lysette leans in Vanissa goes with the kiss. A look of acting surprise on her face in echo before she laughs with the singer. As the music finally starts to come to the closing lyrics, she raises her hands to encourage the patrons to clap with the beat. She starts up the chorus again, moving to dance rather close to Lysette, since the table probably can’t give much space for the two. Then the song comes to the final note! She holds a hand out towards Kalira again at the bar, a bit of a wink. "Put that magic jump on me," comes the last. Marcus Tevros is now directly across from Lysette. He gauges the distance from the bar to the table ... Can he make it? ... it looks like he's going to try. Natalia glances to the pair of ladies as they kiss then tilts her head and simply sips her drink, though her eyes flick up at the jumper.. oh dear. She glances at her drink and decides immediately, just one will do.. no table hopping tonight. Lysette continues to giggle, and not noticing the jumper as she continues to dance close to the other two girls, her dancing taking her around to the other side of Kalira. It seems the showoman is there in full now, and all three of them are the show now! Especially after the kiss. But despite being close, she isn't -quite- touching Kalira. Marcus Tevros seems to consider the jump, and decide it's not terribly practical. He steps down from the bar with a practiced hop, and walks over to the table. He disappears under it. What IS he doing? Tyy is halfway down his bottle already, with little effect on his skittish condition. He smiles here and there, at loss. The last notes of the song begin to fade, moving into something a little slower, but just as dance worthy. Vanissa manages to keep her balance on the table dancing with Kalira and Lysette, though the doctor may be in search of a way safely down. "Having fun, Miss Valen," she asks, not having caught the sight of wherever her brother's disappeared too. Gray eyes move over the others, and she gives a bright smile and a wave to Tyy, moving with the music. The table suddenly begins to ... rise. Slowly, but up it goes, an inch at a time. Gionarro gives a curious glance to Marcus as he disappears under the table, sliding his chair back to a hopefully safe distance once the table begins its upward motions. He stands and offers a hand up to Kalira, since she at least seems to be looking for the exit from Mr Toad's Wild Ride. Tyy waves back to Vanissa, nodding and smiling bashfully. He fills his glass again, drains it. There's been a bit of whispering as Marcus moved forward, apparently talking to the staff. As the table begins to lift, it's clear that several of the staff of the Guzzler have joined him, and they are now lifting the table onto their shoulders? What? Lysette... is lucky she has good balance, and had to dance in heels all the time. But even still she squeeks in shock as the table is lifted up. "Eeeeeeep!" Yes, she eeped. And she looks over towards Vanissa and Kalira, seeming to grab them, or hug Kalira, and Vanissa by extension just to help stabilize herself, and the others. Kalira is laughing, eyes sparkling with amusement and a faint trace of embarrassed chagrin as well, but laughing all the same. She dances with Lysette and Vanissa then lets out a startled sort of sound as the table they're on starts to move and she reaches out with both hands and snags Vanissa and Lysette's hands with her own. Sort of foiling Lysette's hug and tangles Vanissa into the hug-hand-holding in the process. Frowning a little as the table begins to move, Vanissa changes her stance a bit and shifts her weight to keep her balance. Managing not to smacking into Kalira and Lysette, she bites the inside of a cheek a bit in amusement. She then makes a sound of surprise, and then the other's hands are in hers, hugging her, or...something. She holds on to the others, living lifelines for the moment, as she laughs. "Ohhh, dear flaming hell..." Up the table goes ... up ... up. It finally comes to rest on the bar, where Rof looks puzzled at it and shrugs, since the security chief is the one gettin git in position. Now the girls are on a table on the bar, far far far above the crowd. Natalia wide-eyes a bit when the table is..lifted? Then, she blinks and sits up and scoots back, out of the way, wayyy out of the way. "This..ah..oh this may not end well.." and she tilts her head, watching. Marcus Tevros finally, Marcus jumps up on the bar. "A round of applause!" He calls out. "For Kalira and our very own kittens, Lysette and Vanissa!" Slipping up behind Natalia, Chas says softly to her "No, not good at all, more than likely.” At that height... it is no longer so feasible for Lysette's knee length skirt to be offering any modesty when concerned with those just below the bar and table. Then again, she's so drunk she probably doesn't notice, especially given the fact she used to do so a lot more. Lysette gets her balance though and gets back to dancing. Natalia jumps a little then smiles as she looks up at Chas. She turns then and stands to gree him, "Love..hello.." she says with a soft kiss to his cheek. "It's a bit wild here tonight..celebrating Kalira's releas..." and she glances to the ladies, who.. indeed are way over eye level..and she smiles a bit sheepishly. "Though you missed the kissing.." Returning the kiss to Natalia he shakes his head "At least I didn't catch you on the table." He says with a chuckle before turning to the barkeep and ordering a whisky. "Kissing? Hrm...yep...missed that." Chas winks at her before turning back to the festivities. Kalira pushes one hand through her hair, laughing still, then taps Marcus on the shoulder lightly and politely asks for his help to get down from the table now. A bit of panic sets into her eyes as the table moves...onto the bar, of all places. A look that clearly says, 'Are you /MENTAL/, is launched to her brother. But then, it seems they make it just fine, and without anyone falling or breaking any bones. Yet. Vanissa laughs a little as the music continues playing. And, well...she's not quite /so/ drunk that she's completely oblivious. She turns a small spin into a well executed and ladylike motion to sit, one leg crossed over the other. She grins at Marcus's words and call for applause, and raising both hands - one to motion to Lysette, the other to Kalira. "Ladies 'n gents, the lovely Miss Valen, resident Babe with the Power, and the gorgeous Miss Lysette, our Dance Magic." Marcus Tevros turns to Kalira and offers her his arm. "Just a step down to the bar!" he tells her, "And from there to the ground, one step more. Come on down, Miss Valen." Kalira straightens again for a moment, giving another cheerful wave to the crowd and says: "Thank you all for coming here tonight. Lets hear it for the ladies Lysette and Vanissa!" The room resounds with cheers, applause and a good amount of whistling as well. "And for the gentlemen who dare to dance the dance with the ladies," she gestures to Beacher and Marcus and grins. "Freedom, ladies and gents, is worth both living and dying for. I'm glad to be alive, and free, so lets dance some more and have a great evening!" then proceeds to use just a TINY bit of her abilities to get down off of the table without embarrassing herself and holds on to Marcus's arm on the way down. Lysette, as she is recognized, grabs the hem of her skirt and dips into a deep curtsey towards everyone from way up there on top of the table on top of the bar that orbits the star called Norad! OK, not quite a Dr. Seuss rhyme, but close! Tyy eyed the table hauling with a slight frown of incomprehension. He applauds for the performance, all the same. Marcus Tevros turns then, as soon as Kalira is down. "All right, Lysette, come on down!" Natalia's blue drink is finished with a sip and she puts the empty glass on a table, her hand sliding down to curl into Chas', "Quite the party.." she says with a grin to him. "And..well..I wasn't on the table.." she says with a slight flush of cheeks. "I sat right down with my drink." The drink is set down for Chas, and credits are paid before he takes a sip and turns back to Natalia and laughs "Well, I guess it is earned, by Kalira, after being locked up like she was. Good to see folks having such fun." Another sip, his eyes scan those in the bar, each is watched for a second or two before moving on to the next. Lysette smirks and rolls her eyes. "Half of Nar Shaddaa has seen faaaaar more." She says, there's a bitter edge and a roll of her eyes to it. She looks to the bar, and sits on the table's edge, then uses her arms to help herself to that, then sits down on the bar, and then and only then uses her arms to get down. One must be careful in 3 inch heels. Kalira smoothes her dress with one hand, another run through of her fingers through her hair - she's still not accustomed to how short the cut is now. She really wants another drink now and makes her way around the bar and snags a bottle of water and then tries to blend into the room while making her way toward Natalia and Chas. Marcus Tevros ignores Lysette ignoring him, and gestures to Vanissa. "And the lovely Vanissa! Come on down!" Gionarro slips a bottle of hard lemonade into Lysette's hand as she reaches the floor, "Remind me not to challenge you to any drunken bar dancing in the future. I'd end up losing, every time." Vanissa just shakes her head a little, smiling. She's not as tall as the others, so its a bit of a long way down. Still, she hops down onto the bar beside her brother, resting a hand on his shoulder for balance as she stumbles a bit. She follows the example of Lysette, sitting down before she slides to the ground. "Hoooly hell, that's a long way up," she says, gray eyes glancing up at the table atop the bar, "May be a bit before do that again." A grin is given to Marcus and the others, before she shakes her head. "I need a drink." Tyy leaves his stool for Vanissa with a shy smile. He departs for the men's bathroom. The old one tusk nearly head kicks the wookiee as he jumps into the crowd, and yes, it turns out sufficient booze and sufficient crowd stupidity strength will allow them to be the wave upon which El Beacher rides. "I LOVE YOU BESPIN!" He roars joyously, though there does appear to be a method to the madness, as the crowd ride takes him towards across the room, allowing him to hear all manner of conversations before he is set down....in a rather unceremonious drop. But he is El Beacher, who took a shooting star press from the Wicked Wookiee, what is a mere few feet?!